User talk:Yimbocarimbo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yakuza Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Majima goro page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Admin rights Went ahead and granted you these as there were no active admins on here. Good luck bringing this wiki up to speed. :-) - Wagnike2 21:27, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :* More than likely a one off. - Wagnike2 15:06, April 7, 2012 (UTC) HiYimbocarimbo Thank you for your effort editing and placing it in a better format. I have used the info from this web page http://enjoygame.at.webry.info/201003/article_45.html It was a lot of headache translating it to English. I used google translator and MS word to do it. I have made some changes here and there and more translation needs to be done. If you don't mind once I have finished I let you know. Thanks again for making me feel welcome. Sodachi. Hey there Yimbocarimbo! It's nothing, really. This wiki has been helpfull in my second ( or was it the third ) run across the game. And since the Himeka trivia was a little messy, and since I am doing her, I have been filling with the stuff about her I came across while playing the game. Cloud81 13:37, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi there. Without doubt, Shizuka's format was the one I liked the best. Once I go throught the game once more, and I end up "platinum" it, I would like to aid you in the task of finding out a broad and complete list of the hostess Q&A, and definitively leaving the whole section with a similar look. Now am more or less adding what I come across with, since adding the affect of each answer implies reseting and repeat certain steps, but once I am done with it I won't mind re-visit and make a better job completing the section, and edit the others so it does look like Shizuka's. Hey there-- Last night, I also added Chihiro answers, emails, dates and final scenario. I noticed the emails correct answer where good, but I changed the answer as I was transcribing them right from the game. Seems like you used a traslator on the japanese answer, so they didn't match. Also, I tried to use the format you commented you prefered ( Shizuka's ) If you like and have the time, give it a look and tell me if it looks alright overall. I am Tanimura'ing the game, soon will take Kiryu and the completion will not be far from be done. If you like me to aid on some aprts of the wiki, I will be more than glad to aid. Regards Cloud81 13:59, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Darn. Your advice comes a bit late. I think there is a good chance I have messed up the template for the Staminan Royale. My apologices. You should check it out and repair any mess I might have created. I will be happy to work along with you on anything you need. I'm from Barcelona, so catalan is my languaje of choice. Even though I use spanish as well. English is self-thaugh, so, usually, I have a lot of gramatical errors. If you see some faults in any text I wrote, I strongly advice you to correct any mistakes I have. Regards! Cloud81 14:39, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you were able to fix. I was careless. It would have been better to edit using the source page. I will wait for you to complete the items section, if I ever need to add something. I'm already at Kiryu's part of the game ( which I enjoy the most ). Thanks to your work, Kiryu's hostess' sections seem to be very accurate, but I will keep an eye for anything I might notice missing. Yeah, I like Barcelona a lot too. Thanks for your remark. : D Um, while checking out http://yakuza.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Dojima_Family I noticed you only added the family members. If you are refereing to the family as the Dojima group, shouldn't be included people like Kazuma, Nishiki, Shinji Tanaka and/or even Goro Majima, since they were also former members of that group? Or maybe you are pointing out only the family as blood relatives? Sorry for being so noisy. Cloud81 15:52, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey there : ) While Kazama/Fuma was like a parent for Kazuma and/or Nishiki, they were from the Dojima family ( without doubt, since Kiryu is the "Dragon of Dojima", after all ). Goro Majima has his own family in all the games, but if I am not missing anything, on the flashback were Shibata is talking him out of doing the Ueno hit, he calls Dojima Goro's boss. I guess that, before getting his own family, Majima was part of Dojima's. I guess it makes sense, in the context of Kazuma calling him "Majima-onisan" (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=KGwCJcoqY74#t=247s )) Cloud81 16:54, May 8, 2012 (UTC)